VoIP is a technology that allows the systems and transmission channels that connect computer networks to act as an alternative to phone lines, delivering real-time voice to both standard telephones and personal computers (PCs). VoIP allows an individual to utilize a network connection to transmit voice encapsulated data packets over available local communication lines, such as the Internet. This is typically facilitated by the use of an Analog Telephone Adapter (ATA) which emulates some functions of a phone company's central office and connects via a wired interface to a network like the Internet.
In a VoIP system, the analog voice signal is typically picked up by a microphone and sent to an audio processor within a personal computer.
VoIP converts standard telephone voice signals into compressed data packets that can be sent locally over an Ethernet or globally via an ISP's data networks rather than traditional phone lines.
One of the main difficulties with using VoIP is that it is difficult to facilitate the handling of emergency calls, e.g., emergency “911” calls via systems that implement a VoIP connection. This is especially true when VoIP connections are initiated from mobile or nomadic devices. It is important to determine where an emergency call is being initiated from so that emergency personnel can address the emergency which gave rise to the emergency call. The present invention solves these and other problems involved in the current state of the art, as will be explained below.